


菸半截

by Silco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: 2014年老文





	菸半截

Levi勉強能算半個夜行性動物，但因噩夢在深夜乍醒時仍擰緊了眉頭，下腹無端起了把無名火。此火非彼火，只想讓他痛揍此刻壓在他身上的金髮男人一頓。尤其是在發現剛才被垃圾堆成的山崩埋住導致喘不過氣的夢是由身上這像熊一般的重量和體味引起時，他更氣憤，毫不猶豫地就一腳向後踢在Erwin的脛骨上。

咚。

罪魁禍首腰上還裹著半條被單落地，聽這一響就知道跌得不輕。

「…寶貝你做什麼？」Erwin爬回床上，還維持著風度，聲音慵懶而冷靜，「要解決晨勃的話，能更溫柔點地叫我嗎？」

「晨個頭，看看現在才幾點，你個大叔。」Levi沒好氣地說，他的聲音還沙啞著，因著低血壓的關係特別微弱，譴責的語氣在Erwin聽來像在嗔氣，決定不戳破對方也已年近三十的事實，「你睡到我身上了，差點把我壓斷氣，大個子就是這點討人厭。」

「你不就愛我這身材嗎？」Erwin伸長手拿床頭的菸盒，摸出一根點上。他還未完全醒來，臉皮厚得很，加上平常無賴，說這話時一點也不害臊。

Levi懶得理他，以模糊的鼻音虛應了一聲，帶點平常對付下屬的鄙夷跟不屑，轉過身要拉著床單下去，卻給Erwin按住。

「去哪呢？」

「口渴，泡紅茶喝。」

「順便幫我帶杯。」

「行，但你得先放我下去。」

「就這樣下去。」Erwin咧開笑，爽朗地吐出一口菸，不知情者還以為他迎著陽光笑，Levi又擰眉頭，翻了翻眼睛。

「你讓攝錄機白看活春光的啊？」Levi指向他們頭頂上偽裝成室內設計、由天花板上垂掛下來、閃著紅光的黑色小圓球。做得倒是很精緻，不是Levi指出來，Erwin還沒能發現，不過他們進房時也沒細看這房間，注意力大都放在如何一邊脫光對方一邊到床上了。

「你準備把床單給我了沒，你可以趴著，讓它拍你屁股。」Levi又催，Erwin低頭思索片刻，從床上為數眾多的枕頭中拉了一個枕套下來，整成正方形。

「你休想要我拿那個遮羞，你…」他話才說一半，Erwin就手臂一揮把枕套扔上去，恰好卡在攝錄機和天花板的縫隙間，完美地遮擋了鏡頭。

「行了吧寶貝。」Erwin叼起菸對他笑，Levi聳聳肩，裸著身子下塌，到房裡另一頭放茶包的地方。他能感覺到床上人的視線一路尾隨，先是盯在背上，像是在數昨夜遺留下來的痕跡，後來又下移到臀部去。

這老流氓，Levi暗暗腹誹，這樣簡直像在被視奸。他倒了熱水，來不及等茶葉散開就端回去，這次步子急了點。

「你的只要加檸檬片對吧。」

「謝謝。」Erwin夾著菸接過茶，沒馬上喝，茶水都還是淡黃褐色的，在床頭櫃放下了，慇勤地把被單往Levi那邊挪了挪。Levi在心裡哼他裝模作樣，卻還是老實地湊過去靠到他身上喝紅茶。

當初Levi就是被Erwin的紳士皮給騙了，看個面容端正的男人用正統英式方法喝茶（伯爵茶加檸檬片），他一下子就把好感值拉高了好幾個百分點，結果是個不折不扣的變態，還有大叔臭。他很用力地聞了聞紅茶香以便驅趕夢中產生的在他鼻腔中縈繞不去的垃圾味。喝完之後，他瞄了眼時鐘，清晨三點半，他最多睡了兩個小時半，昨天被Erwin折騰得特別晚，想了想又有點睏，鑽進被窩裡準備靠著Erwin睡回籠覺，再躺進去的當下又跳起來。

「你還欲求不滿啊。」他瞪Erwin，眉頭今晨第三次擰起來，卻同時感到耳根發燙，「我要睡了。」

Erwin曖昧地笑，裝做沒聽見Levi後半句話，「誰讓你叫我大叔，大叔可沒這種體力，只好證明給你看了寶貝。」

「你就是個大叔，三十好幾了別還不認份唔…」Levi自己也不認份，還掙扎，「我記得昨天用光套子了你、」

Erwin也不回他話了，只管吻他。

茶終於泡好而半截菸被折彎了扔在地上。

 

END


End file.
